1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a harness plate for releasably supporting a harnessed person or article from a suspension rope or wire and is particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with a harness plate for use in theatrical or stage work where a person needs to be suspended, for example, in theatrical `flying`.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to suspend actors from overhead ropes or wires by means of a shoulder or body harness shackled to the end of a support rope or wire but problems arise in relation to safety and to facility of securing or releasing the rope or wire to and from the harness.